


Green

by TelWoman



Category: The Muppet Show
Genre: Gen, Haiku, International Fanworks Day 2016, Yoda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TelWoman/pseuds/TelWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kermit the Frog, Yoda, a haiku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> "What does your favorite character—or your favorite pairing—get fannish over?" asks AO3. "For example: Has Kermit the Frog ever cosplayed as Yoda?"

  
  
  
Being green, easy  
it is not; blend with other  
common things you do.


End file.
